Happy Halloween!
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: Ryu and Ryn wishes you all a Happy Halloween! And they are joined by Ryunosuke Rekka! Ryu gives Ryunosuke Rekka a little history of Super Sentai and little Ryunosuke goes trick or treating! Prepare for a very Koden Halloween!


Do not own Super Sentai but I do own the OC's in this fic. This is Redryuranger11 wishing you all a . . .

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!**

(Note: Bold Words indicate the use of English from characters)

- -

A man wearing a red robe with spiky black hair was sitting on a bench with a woman wearing her black hair in a ponytail and wearing a similar robe but pink and the front part like a miniskirt. "Ryn!" The man shouted. "I'm bored! How long is this going to take?" He spoke his Japanese with a bad accent.

"Ryu, you've been complaining ever since we got to America." Ryn said. She spoke fluent Japanese.

"I know, but why are we here in America anyway?"

"We're here to visit one of my friends." Ryn said with a smile. Ryu grumbled.

"This is taking too long." He mentioned to himself. Then he looked around the park, which the two were at. Many fathers were playing with their sons and daughters. Ryu became really envious of these fathers. "I wish I have a child like that to play with." He said.

Then a little boy wearing a red t-shirt and white shorts along with black flip flops came walking into the park. He had the same hairstyle as Ryu did and he looked a lot like Ryu only smaller. He was five years old and he was crying. Ryu recognize this boy. Then the boy saw Ryu, then ran towards Ryu, then tripped on the floor.

"Ryunosuke!" Ryu shouted, the boy being named Ryunosuke Rekka (yes, Kodenranger takes place in the future).

The little boy, named Ryunosuke, looked up with more tears in his eyes. He started whimpering and cried loudly. Ryu ran from the bench and held Ryunosuke in his arms.

"There, there, it's going to be all right." Ryu comforted the little kid.

"Ryu papa." Ryunosuke said then held onto Ryu. (Note: Ryu is not Ryunosuke's father)

Then Ryn squealed and another woman's squealed also. This new woman had blond shoulder length hair and she wore a white tank top and blue jeans. **"RYN!" **She exclaimed.

**"Carol!" **Ryn shouted in fluent English, surprising Ryu as well. The two woman started dancing around each other. Ryu walked over and he held Ryunosuke in his arms.

"Ryn, who is this woman?" Ryu asked.

"This is a friend of mine that I made last time I was in America." Ryn said.

"Ok." Ryu said. "Why were you in America?"

"Stuff." Ryn answered.

"How did you two meet?"

"I was helping her out in her love life." Ryn said with a big smile.

Then Ryu extended out a hand to Carol. **"I am Dragon."**

**"Dragon?"** Carol looked at Ryn.

**"His name is Ryu which translates to Dragon."** Ryn replied.

**"Oh." **Carol nodded. **"What's his surname?"**

**"Dragon."**

**"Huh?"**

**"No seriously, it's Dragon. His name is Ryu Dragon."**

**"Oh, is this your husband?" **Carol asked.

Ryn blushed. **"Well, um . . . he's not my brother I can tell you that."**

Carol walked over to Ryu. Then she pinched Ryu's cheek. **"Oh my . . . he's so handsome. You're so lucky Ryn."**

**"Not as lucky as you were when you finally married Michael." **Ryn said blushing.

**"How humble of you."** Carol said. Then she looked down at Ryu's arms and found little Ryunosuke holding on to his dear 'dad'. **"WHAT A CUTIE!" **Carol shouted. Ryunosuke whimpered and hid in Ryu's chest. He was quite shy, that Ryunosuke. **"Ah, how cute. Is he your son?"**

**"Well, um, uh . . . not really."**

**"You don't have to lie, he looks just like his father over here." **Carol directed attention to Ryu.

"Is there something on my face?" Ryu asked Ryn. Ryn shook her head.

**"And this little guy has your nose and eyes." **Carol mentioned to Ryn. Ryn blushed even more. **"What's your name?" **She asked Ryunosuke.

"Ryunosuke, tell the nice lady your name." Ryn said to the hiding Ryunosuke.

Ryunosuke peeked out. "Boku ga Ryunosuke."

**"Huh?" **Carol didn't quite catch Ryunosuke's name.

**"His name is Ryunosuke." **Ryn said.

**"What a cute name!" **Carol exclaimed.

"This woman is way too cheerful for her own good." Ryu said sweat dropping. Ryn elbowed Ryu. "OOF!"

**"Hey I've got an idea." **Carol said. **"Tonight is Halloween, why don't you bring Ryunosuke along? Michael's nephews have come to visit. I bet Ryunosuke will have tons of fun!"**

Ryu inched over. **"Hello Ween?" **Ryu said with broken English. Ryn jabbed Ryu. "OOF!"

"Gosh Ryu if you're going to embarrass me at least say Halloween right." Ryn scolded Ryu. "How about it Ryunosuke, do you want to get candy tonight?" Ryn asked Ryunosuke.

Ryunosuke stared at Ryn, then nodded. "Ok Ryn mama."

"Candy?" Ryu asked.

- -

Ryu got an explanation about Halloween. "Oh, is that even legal?" Ryu asked and Ryn nodded.

**"Ok then, I'll tell Michael. See you three tonight!" **Carol ran off.

"Ok then, let's go shopping for Ryunosuke's costume." Ryn said.

"Costume?" Ryunosuke and Ryu asked.

- -

Well . . . they found a costume . . . and bought it . . . but Ryu modified the costume into something a little different. "KAWAII!" Ryn squealed. Ryunosuke's costume was that of Gekired! A mini one.

- -

"By the way, what happened to Ojii-chan?" Ryu asked Ryunosuke on their way to Carol's home.

"He left me alone." Ryunosuke said. He was being carried by Ryn.

"THAT . . . EVIL MAN!" Ryu didn't want to say bastard in front of Ryunosuke. "Wait till I give him the fury of BoukenRed! But for now . . ." Ryu took out a Teddy Bear, a living one, from his robe. "GO MY SERVANT! Defeat Ojii-chan with the fury of BoukenRed and the Geki of GekiRed!"

"HAI!" The teddy bear saluted and flew off. It wore the same robe as Ryu. Kind of strange really.

"Ryn mama, what is GekiRed and BoukenRed?" Ryunosuke asked.

"They are Sentai Senshi." Ryn answered. "I think you saw GekiRed once." Ryunosuke didn't remember.

"They are Senshi that aid the innocent and fight for what is right!" Ryu shouted.

(Note: Ryu's narration) _BoukenRed with his Endless Bouken Spirits!_

_GekiRed with his unbreakable body! _

_These two are the red rangers of their teams!_

_BoukenRed with his Bouken Bo._

_GekiRed with his GekiNunchaku._

_These two are powerful fighters!_

_They are aided by their teams!_

_Go Go Sentai Boukenger!_

_Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger!_

Ryu ended his little narration. Ryunosuke looked at Ryn. "Ryu papa is really weird."

"He is." Ryn nodded. Ryu got depressed for a split second.

- -

The three got to Carol's house after the sun had set. She answered the door. **"You made it!" **She squealed. She wore a black witches costume. She led the three in. There were many kinds in there. Seven to be exact.

**"Are these yours?" **Ryu asked with really broken English. Ryn jabbed Ryu again, but this time Ryu grabbed Ryn's fist. "Ah ha." Then Ryn poked Ryu's eyes. "EE!"

**"No, two of these kids are Michael's nephews and the others are their friends."** Carol said. **"Everyone, I would like you to meet someone new."**

**"Yes!" **The kids ran over. They wore different costumes. Ghost, robot, ninja, bunny, warrior, army man, and a costumed hero. The nephews wore the robot and ninja costume. They greeted Ryunosuke, but Ryunosuke hid from the 'Ghost.'

**"Auntie Carol, he's pretty shy." **The ninja nephew commented.

**"Well let's make friends with him."**__Carol said with a smile.

The robot and ninja walked over. **"I'm Mick."** The robot said.

**"I'm Rick." **The ninja said.

**"How cute, they have rhyming names."** Ryn remarked.

**"Well, we are twins." **Mick and Rick said together.

The others introduced themselves. Ryunosuke got the names from Ryn though. Eventually a really muscular man walked out from the stairs. Actually, it was a muscle suit. He was dressing up as a professional wrestler who wore red pants. **"Ok everyone, let's go!" **He shouted, then noticed Ryn and Ryu. **"Oh are these your friends Carol?" **He ran over to Ryu. **"Wow, this guy seems small."**

**"Hey Ryn, why did you fall for Ryu again?" **Carol asked.

**"Because he was funny and had many talents." **Ryn replied. **"Voice acting to be precise."**

**"Oh, let us hear!" **The kids minus Ryunosuke shouted.

"Ryu, can you please give a demonstration of your voice changing talents?" Ryn said.

"Sure." Ryu said. Then he breathed in, then out. **"GIVE ME A NAME!" **He bellowed in broken English with a Chinese Accent.

**"MARY!" **Carol shouted first. Then Ryu reacted.

**"Oh Lucas, you're so cool. I love you!" **Ryu shouted in a charming girl's voice. The kids, Carol, and Michael were surprised. They applauded Ryu.

**"Wow, that was exactly right!" **Carol shouted. Ryu bowed. **"How did he know about Mary and Lucas?"**

**"He has a secret talent, but he won't tell that to anyone." **Ryn made a shush movement.

**"Fair enough." **Michael said. **"Let's go!" **The kids minus Ryunosuke cheered.

Then Carol handed Ryunosuke a red pumpkin pail. **"You're going to need this." **Carol said. Ryn translated.

- -

The group went all over the streets going, **"Trick or Treat!" **Ryu and Ryunosuke learned a new phrase.

The kids examined their sweets and exclaimed in joy. Ryunosuke showed his candy to Ryu who examined them.

**"That boy sure loves his father." **Michael said.

**"Um, uh . . ." **Ryn didn't exactly want to lie about her and Ryu's relationship with Ryunosuke.

**"He sure does." **Carol said. Ryn decided to give up. It wouldn't be so bad having Ryunosuke as a 'son.'

Ryu sniffed a piece of candy. Then he opened his eyes in shock. "Everyone!" He shouted. Ryn translated. "Any candy that you got from that house . . . you got to get rid of it!"

The kids gasped. Ryu took ripped apart the package under a lamp post. Then he chopped the candy in half with a karate chop. Powder poured out the candy. The kids obeyed Ryu. Then they called the cops and the rest was history.

**"Wow, that man is quite talented." **Michael said. **"He found tainted candy with his nose."**

**"One must go for Justice!" **Ryu said in broken English. Then Ryu coughed. "Geez, speaking English is hard."

"What is **Justice**?" Ryunosuke asked.

"Justice is what the Sentai Senshi fight for!" Ryu exclaimed.

_Justice! Super Sentai's goal!_

_The current team in Japan is Go-onger!_

_They persevere on the road of Justice!_

_Fighting for what's right! With the help of their Aibou!_

_They fight with the power of the Engine Souls!_

_Fighting the Gaiark, preventing the pollution of this world!_

_GO-ON CANNONBALL!_

**"This guy is weird." **Rick said.

**"Just call him **Uncle Strange Man-san.**" **Ryn said with a giggle.

**"HELLO **UNCLE STRANGE MAN-SAN**!" **The kids shouted.

"AHH!" Ryu shouted. "Even the American children are calling me Uncle Strange Man-san." He whimpered.

**"He's like an anime character." **Michael remarked. **"He's so funny!"**

**- -**

Well the kids enjoyed their time together, but it was getting late. "Good bye." Ryu bowed.

**"See you all next year!" **Ryn shouted.

**"See you then!" **The kids shouted in joy.

Ryn now held Ryunosuke with Ryu following. "Ryunosuke will have to stay with us for the night in our hotel room." Ryu said. "Ojii-chan is useless."

- -

A gray suited old man shouted, "I HAVE A NAME!" He was being chased by many living teddy bears. "I HATE HALLOWEEN!"

"GO MY ARMY!" Ryu teddy, the lead red robed Teddy, commanded.

- -

Ryu then heard a noise. "Watch out!" Ryu said. He and Ryn dived. Ryn covered Ryunosuke.

"You will never win!" A voice shouted.

"We will win!" A voice shouted back.

"Oh yeah, who are you?"

"You the one who brought us to this time, this is unforgivable!"

"Give me a name!"

"Me . . . well . . . Boku Ga . . . Ryunosuke Rekka." This is Ryunosuke of the future! With his friends!

"He has the same name as I do." Ryunosuke said.

"Yes he does." Ryu said. "Ryunosuke, watch this, you will now learn the power of the Sentai Senshi!"

"Minna, Ikuzo!" Future Ryunosuke shouted.

"OH!" His team agreed. It consisted of three guys and three girls not counting Ryunosuke of the future.

"Release Legend of the beast, Koden Henshin!"

The seven transformed in their elements.

"Kodenred!"

"Kodengreen!"

"Kodenblue!"

"Kodenyellow!"

"Kodenpink!"

"Kodensilver!"

"Kodengold!"

"The power of the Kodenjyus is the emblem of Justice! Elemental Sentai Kodenranger!" Ryunosuke of the future shouted. "IKUZO!"

His team started attacking the monster which looked like a robed reaper, with fists and kicks. Ryunosuke ended with a flying side kick. Then he brought out his personal swords and started slashing. Green chopped. Blue bell knuckled. Yellow slashed with her Chakrams. Pink fired energy bolts from her blade bow. Silver slashed with her fans. Gold speared the monster.

"TODOMEDA!" Future Ryunosuke shouted. He pushed the second button on his changer and so did the other Kodenrangers. A large bazooka type weapon appeared. It was red, green, blue, yellow, pink, silver, and gold in color. It resembled a dragon head. Ryunosuke of the future held the back.

"Koden Bazooka!" The seven shouted.

"1 2 3!" The bazooka announced. "RED, GREEN, BLUE, YELLOW, PINK, SILVER, GOLD!" The bazooka announced as pink inserted seven gems into the bazooka.

"ELEMENTAL SUPER OUGI! ELEMENTAL KODENJYU BREAK!" Future Ryunosuke pulled the trigger and the bazooka dragon head fired the seven gems. The gems glowed their colors and struck the monster.

"NO!" It exploded.

"Yata!" Ryunosuke of the future shouted. "We did it!" Then a portal opened up. "Come on, we can go home now!" Ryunosuke of the future and his team de-transformed and then they jumped into the portal.

Ryunosuke of the present stared in awe. "That was so cool!" He shouted.

- -

Ryu, Ryn stood together. Ryunosuke was held by Ryu. "Remember kids, always root for justice!" Ryu shouted.

"Cheer on the Senshi!" Ryn shouted.

"And never forget to cheer on the Go-ongers!" Ryu shouted. "They will need all the cheer they can get!"

"See you next time!" Ryu and Ryn shouted.

"Ryu papa, I'm tired." Ryunosuke said yawning.

"Let's go!" Ryu shouted. "TO BED!"

Ryu and Ryn walked while Ryunosuke slept in Ryu's arms.

- -

HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! (or a happy late Halloween if you read this late) I wish you a great Halloween and tell me what you think of this little fic! You just received a spoiler for Elemental Sentai Kodenranger! Note: If you didn't get something, you may need to read Kodenranger to understand.

**THIS IS ELEMENTAL SENTAI KODENRANGER'S HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! FROM REDRYURANGER11!**


End file.
